Birth of a Star
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: A man has come across good fortune and has inherited a shrine from his father. He is proud but still unhappy until a chance encounter changes all that, an event that shows that even stars have their humble beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I do not profit from the writing of this story whatsoever.

Author's Note: Just trying something new. Hope you all enjoy.

--

After graduating from Kokugakuin University at the top five percent of his class, Hiiragi Tadao was full of optimism. He had fulfilled his duty towards his father, Hiiragi Tenchi and to his father before him, Hiiragi Taka. He was to inherit the Washimiya Shrine from his ancestors and care for it. It was like a dream come true.

As it was, he also had a second major in business as most Shinto Priests still needed to have day jobs to compliment their profession. After acquiring the house from his father, (who had decided to travel the world with his wife as they were happily retired) he got a job with a major business company that exported many household items (their main attraction being blenders) as well as various T-Shirts written in kanji that oh so appealed to foreigners.

As such, Hiiragi Tadao was as happy as he could be. He made the equivalent of about sixty thousand dollars a year in salary, had many benefits and also had weekends off, giving him the time to care and maintain the shrine.

Even so, Tadao felt as if this were not enough. The large house that could accommodate a family of ten felt utterly empty and cheerless with just him living there.

At work, he made several acquaintances and fiddled with the idea that he could hook up with one of the several attractive female co-workers.

Unfortunately, the man was utterly hopeless with women and could not get a date of the calender if his life depended on it.

Sure he was not the worst looking guy out there, but the fact of the matter was that he was just plain looking. An average man, with an average build, with average hair and average eyes. There was nothing there that could appeal to people or to make him stand out.

Fortunately though, Fate would be kind to him as he would soon find out.

He was on his way towards the train station so that he could get home. Tadao was lost in thought, and he was not looking where he was going and he soon felt something collide with him harshly. His vision went black for a second as he felt himself fall to the cement below on the sidewalk.

He came to immediately and found the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before him, she who had also was in a similar predicament as he was.

Immediately he got up and started to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up." said Tadao as he held his hand out.

The woman looked back at him. She had long lavender hair with blue eyes. In front of him, Tadao could not help but blush at the sight of her. She looked so cute and helpless! Despite that, she was also a woman who apparently developed very well.

"Oh no, it was all my fault. If I were not so lost in thought, I wouldn't have bumped into to you." replied the woman with a smile which caused Tadao to blush immensly.

She took his hand and soon, he was able to get her to her feet.

_My gosh she is beautiful. I just wish I was not so plain looking. Bet she has some rich hustler as her boyfriend or something. Best that do not try and just leave._

"W-Well, I best be going now. I have to catch my train before it leaves me behind." said Tadao nervously, knowing full well that he stood no chance in asking her out.

It was then that Tadao saw the woman smile cheerfully before she spoke once more.

"You're taking the train as well? What a coincidence! I am making my way over to the station as well. I was just going back to the pharmacy to get something for my father but it seems that it is probably closed right now. How about we go together?" she asked.

Hiiragi Tadao's heart was pumping so hard it felt as if it were going to burst through his chest. He cold not believe that such a beautiful woman would accompany him to the train station. It looked as if his lucky star was shining on him today.

"S-Sure, if you are not opposed to it." answered Tadao nervously once more, not really letting himself believe that this woman would willingly walk with him.

"If I had opposed it, I wouldn't have asked to go with you then silly!" replied the woman cheerfully.

_Wow she is pretty straight forward. Barely met her for a minute and she feels that she is at liberty to call me silly. Not a bad thing I suppose._

"O-Okay then. It's settled." answered Tadao as he then escorted his new acquaintance to the train station.

On the way there, they started to talk with each other. He found out that her name was Yoshida Miki and that she lived alone with her father since her mother had died giving birth to her and that the man, loving his wife so dearly, decided to never marry again and so far, he had kept to his promise.

As they got to the train station, Tadao soon learned that she was making for the same destination that he was (that is, in Washimiya, Saitama) and enjoyed the fact that he would spend more time with her.

So they continued speaking and Tadao was amazed at how easy it was to talk to her. Normally, he would fumble over his words or start to stutter when talking to a beautiful woman and even if he did gain his composure, he often had to grope for subjects to talk about and as such,most of his encounters with women were filled with boring, hum drum conversation with periods of awkward silence in between.

Yet this woman could not stop talking to him and he, in turn, could not stop as well. They shared so much in common and by the time they got to their destination, Tadao felt his jaw hurt a bit from the amount of talking that he had with this woman.

Feeling confident about his success, Tadao decided to man up and as the both of them exited the train, he came forward to declare his intentions.

"Yoshida-san, may I have the honor in escorting you to your residence?" asked Tadao in the most confident voice that he could muster.

"The honor is all mine, Hiiragi-san." replied Yoshida Miki and soon, both of them were together once more as they made the treck over the Miki's residence.

Thankfully for Tadao, she lived only a about five blocks away from the shrine but even so, it was till a journey of at least a mile in walking from the train station to her house.

Not that Tadao minded. The longer he was with her, the better.

Yet all too soon, they reached their destination. Both of them were weary from the long journey and their talking and yet, they STILL lingered at the door and it was a good fifteen minutes before they could get themselves to part ways.

But Tadao was not going to let her off easy. Completely embolded by his success, he went over to make his intentions known.

"Yoshida-san, this has been one of the best evenings I have ever had. Maybe we could do this sometime again, perhaps get some tea or watch a movie." said Tadao.

"I would love to, Hiiragi-san." answered Miki and soon, both of them exchanged numbers before they parted ways, both of them completely unaware that they had just found their soul-mate.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I do not profit from the writing of this story whatsoever.

Author's Note: Enjoy!

--

It was very clear that something special was going on between Yoshida Miki and Hiiragi Tadao. Every since they had that one evening together they had met with each other on several occasions over the past year.

Their first date at the tea house nearly ended in disaster as when they were getting up to leave, Hiiragi Tadao ended up hitting the table with his knees and had hot tea spill all over his pants. There was quite the commotion and Hiiragi Tadao was terrified that he would lose his date due to his clumsiness.

Thankfully, Yoshida Miki found it very amusing and giggled softly to herself, making Hiiragi Tadao feel much better.

Their subsequent dates went much smoother. Like the time in their first evening, they found that they could just talk to each other about any and everything. No topic was deemed too embarassing and it seemed that their time together was far too short before the day would be over and they would have to oblige themselves to leave.

As time continued to go on, Hiiragi Tadao could not help but feel more and more attracted to the beautiful Yoshida Miki. No woman had ever given him the attention that she gave him. He found that he had no trouble whatsoever making conversation with her and that they got along really well.

Imagine his delight when he had asked if she would be his girlfriend and that she had said yes. She had said yes! Hiiragi Tadao could not believe that such a thing would ever happen to him.

Being his age and working and maintaing a shrine, he really had started to worry that he was never going to get into a relationship. And now Miki was his girlfriend, he could not believe it!

As he spent more time with her, he learned that Yoshida Miki was two years his junior (he being twenty-two) and that she was still going to college in order to get a bachelors in physical therapy.

She attended the Kokugakuin University as well and even though Hiiragi told himself that he would not set foot inside the campus again, he was often obliged to go when the young woman needed help with particular subjects.

Not that he was dumb or anything but most of the work that Yoshida Miki ended up with talked of the human anatomy, something that was foreign to Hiiragi Tadao. Even so, he still went and did his best to study alongside her and to help the best he could since he genuinely wanted to see her succeed and of course, stay near her.

What he did admire about Yoshida Miki was that she was a work horse. She was not the most intelligent person out there, but whatever advantage an intelligent person would have over Yoshida Miki would soon be non-existent due to Yoshida Miki's sheer force of will when it came to studying. She studied at least four hours a day to keep up her grades and stay in the pack.

Of course, there were many things that concerned Tadao. Miki, being the beauty she was, got the attention of several young men. Why, there was this one time when they were studying together that a young man about twenty years of age had the nerve to go up and ask Miki out.

How Hiiragi Tadao fumed with rage! He just wanted to get up and smack the poor fellow but he was surprised to hear Yoshida Miki politely decline his advance.

Of course they were going out and that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but it seemed that no one believed this to be so and Hiiragi had to put up with a constant stream of hormone driven young men making their way to his Miki.

--

Living in the Washimiya Shrine was lonesome to say the least. For the longest time, Hiiragi Tadao really had considered asking Miki is she would be his wife. Even though she still was going to school, he was already finished and he would be more than happy to take care of her until she was out of school. Besides, she only had a year left.

It was at this point that Hiiragi Tadao was going to make the leap. He did not care if he was rushing. Having known Yoshida Miki for about a year he knew in his heart of hearts that she was the one for him.

--

Hiiragi Tadao went into town and went into the jewelry store. As he gazed upon which ring he was going to give his beloved, he was approached by one of the store associates.

"May I help you sir?" asked the young man.

"I am looking for a nice wedding ring for my wife to be." said Hiiragi Tadao.

"I know exactly what you are looking for." said the young man as he went over and brought a small box.

Inside the little box was a gold banded ring with a small, emerald gem on the top. Hiiragi Tadao fell in love with it instantly. It was pretty enough that it would surely impress Miki yet small enough to wear for everyday occasion. It was perfect.

Hiiragi Tadao made his purchase and soon left the store.

--

The next day, Hiiragi Tadao visited Miki's father and decided to talk to him about his intentions and (hopefully) get his blessings.

He got there at a time he knew that Yoshida Miki would be in school and after he had knocked on the door, he was greeted by the father.

The father, named Yoshida Kim, was originally an immigrant from North Korea who had migrate to Japan during the 60's due to the oppresive goverment. He was just a boy at the time and he and his parents made their way to Japan to live in the more liberal country.

It was difficult for them, as the father only knew some Japanese and the mother knew none at all, but Yoshida Kim picked the language up fast and was soon able to act as translator for his parents.

Yoshida Kim was not very old, about fifty five but his rough child-hood, the death of his spouse and his current place of employment (works as a foreman in a fish factory) made him look much older than he really was. Even despite his grizzled apperance, the man was very generous and had taken an instant liking to Hiiragi Tadao.

The old man seemed to know Hiiragi's intention as he entered but made no mention of knowing as he invited the younger man in.

"Do you want some tea, Hiiragi-san?" asked Yoshida Kim.

"Yes, Yoshida-san." answered Tadao.

In all honesty, Hiiragi Tadao was a nervous wreck. Even though he was friendly with Miki's father and both got along really well, he could not help but feel nervous. Even so, he knew that he only had this one time to do it. If he said no, then he might as well return the ring.

"So what is it that you came here to see me for?" asked the older man.

"Y-Yoshida-san. I-I-I have come to ask for your daughter's hand and that she join me in marriage. I only ask for your blessings and approval. If I am for whatever reason not up to your expectations then I will withdraw and make no mention of this again." replied Hiiragi Tadao.

For a moment, there seemed to be an uneasy silence as the older Yoshida sat down and thought about what was said to him.

Hiiragi Tadao was sweating bullets and his hands were shaking.

Yoshida Kim took note of this was and was glad that Hiiragi was nervous. That meant that he was really sincere. Had the young man been too relaxed then he would have quesitoned his affection for his daughter.

Satisfied with Hiiragi's reaction, Yoshida Kim then spoke.

"I see that you are sincere and I am happy that it was you who is to be my daughter's husband. There are too many cut-throats out there and there are so few young, honest men like yourself out nowadays. I give you my blessing but...it is now up to my daughter to consent to your request. I wish you the best of luck...son."said Yoshida Kim with a smile in his face.

Hiiragi Tadao broke down into tears after hearing the approval and affection coming from his soon to be (hopefully) father-in-law.

--

It had been five days since Hiiragi got the blessing from Yoshida Kim but he had to wait on calling Miki due to his work. Yet, on that Friday night, he dashed home so that he could get busy and and call Miki out to a what would seem to be a regular date.

If only she knew.

Hiiragi Tadao entered the large estate that was left to him by his father. As he entered the house, he could not help but feel its vast emptyness close around him. The house was so quiet, he often wondered as to why he never got a pet just to liven things up. Even so, he planned to take Miki out to dinner tonight and since it was his day off, he figured that he would go and do so.

He then picked up the phone and called to Yoshida Miki's residence. He was greeted with by a gruff voice.

"This is the Yoshida residence. May I ask who is speaking?" asked the gruff voice.

At once, Hiiragi Tadao knew that it was the young woman's father.

"Yoshida-san, good evening, this is Hiiragi." answered Tadao.

"Oh yes, I know the plan. I will call my daughter." said the older man.

"Thank you." said Hiiragi.

"Of course! You are a good man, Hiiragi, and I trust you. Hold on, let me get her." said the older man before calling out to his daughter. A rustling could be heard over the speaker and soon, Miki was able to get to the phone.

"Hello, Hiiragi-san?" asked Miki.

"Yes, Yoshida-san, it's me. I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" asked Tadao.

"You just caught me at a good time. I just finished studying about an hour ago and wanted to go unwind somewhere. I actually thought about calling you but I guess you beat me to it!" giggled Miki over the phone.

At this point, Hiiragi Tadao decided to play around a bit.

"Of course I did. I knew you were going to call me and thought 'Hmm, that Yoshida can't help but call me but is probably stressing over it so I should make things easy and call first.' " replied Tadao.

Yoshida Miki got wind of Tadao's sarcasm and fired back.

"Oh yeah, sure, that's the reason why I only got a 90 on my last test. You were just on my mind the whole time. Why don't you stop it, Hiiragi it is becoming annoying." teased Miki.

"You know that that sounds like a personal problem young lady, not my fault that you can't control your hormones." joked Tadao.

"Now listen here Mr. Shrine man! It just so happens that I CAN stop thinking about you if I want. Besides, aren't you suppose to be celibate or something? I thought your type spent all their time on their knees worshipping idols from sun-up to sun-down. So why don't you go back to your little temple and worship that five armed lizard thing that you love to worship so much." said Miki with false anger.

"Ok, maybe I will! I have more fun worshipping a five armed lizard than hanging around you any day, Yoshida!" huffed Tadao with false anger as well.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

There was slight pause before both Tadao and Miki started to crack up over the phone. Hiiragi Tadao was the first one to recover his breath.

"Wow, we got sidetracked didn't we? Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were hungry or something so we can get a bite to eat." said Hiiragi Tadao.

"You know, Hiiragi, I sometimes think you are psyhic. I am starving, I haven't eaten since this morning." said Miki.

"I'm not psychic. It's just that I heard your rumbling stomach all the way over here." replied Tadao.

"Shut it shrine man or I won't go." said Miki in playful anger.

"Ok, peace! Anyway, so when will you be ready?" asked Tadao.

"Give me about an hour than we can go." said Miki.

"Sure thing. See you." said Tadao.

"Bye." said Miki before both hung up to get ready for their date tonight.

--

About an hour later, Tadao soon gets to Miki's house and is waiting outside the door as he knocks. He is greeted by the girl's father.

"Come in, Hiiragi-san." said the older Yoshida as he gestured the young man in with a smile on his face. As he passed the older man, Hiiragi heard the old man whisper to his ear.

"Good luck tonight."

After that, the older man made his inside and soon went into his room so that he would not disturb the two lovebirds.

Hiiragi Tadao soon sat down on an empty chair near the TV and was just paying casual attention to it when his date appeared.

Down came Miki in a small one piece black dress with a small pearl necklace. The garment was simple to be sure but it hugged Miki's figure in all the right places and the skirt revealed enough leg to look sexy with enough room for imagination.

It was times like this that Hiiragi Tadao really wished he looked better than what he did now. Not that Hiiragi Tadao was ugly, just that he was a plain looking fellow who did not attract any attention.

Even so, if looks were everything that mattered, then Hiiragi would have forever been a lonely man but apparently, Yoshida Miki did not care much for looks.

"Took you long enough. If I knew you were going to take this long, I would have just ordered delivery and we would have started eating now." said Tadao jokingly.

"Well! I see that all my dressing up was in vain then. I guess I should just go back up and dress down. That should give you enough time to order out and we'll just stay here." said Miki playfully as she made a mach charge up the stairs.

This was too much for Tadao as he admitted defeat.

"Hey, just kidding there Yoshida. Come on, let's go." said Hiiragi as he offered his arm out to Miki.

She took his arm as they both walked out. Yoshida Kim saw them go and was glad that his young Miki had chosen such a good man to have relations with.

--

They walked to the train station and headed into town where they went to a restaurant called "Sakai's" and was reputed as being tops in sea food. They ate their fill, their banter being a bit more fiesty than normal as Hiiragi Tadao was kind enough to remind Miki how her appetite dwarfed his own.

Afterwards, Hiiragi Tadao had suggested that they go over to his place and take a walk around the shrine a bit to let the food go down. Yoshida Miki did not object and another train ride later and five blocks later, they were at the shrine.

As they walked the large part of the wooded area, Hiiragi Tadao was leading Miki over to an area that he knew would only happen at night. He hoped that Miki would like it.

They soon made their way to a small pond that was within the Hiiragi property and all around them, they could hear cicadas calling out.

"Why are we here, Hiiragi?" asked Miki.

"Just watch." said Tadao as he went over near the lake and then clapped really loud.

At once, there seemed to be a brilliant light show as hundreds of fireflies were aroused by the noise and were soon zipping past the dark lake, giving it a warm glow.

"Its beautiful." said Miki as she admired the light show that was going on about them.

"Look in the sky Miki and tell me if you see anything different?" asked Tadao.

Miki looked up and at first she could not make anything out. Then, there was something that caught her eye. There was a star in the sky, but it was much brighter than anything out there and it looked as if it was pulsing.

Now, Miki was no astronomer but she knew that the sky did not change very often and she had _never_ seen that star before.

Seeing her confusion and wonder, Tadao then stepped in.

"It is a supernova. It is rare that we see one in our lifetimes but right now, a gigantic star's life is ending in a brilliant flash and explosion so huge that we can see it all the way over here, billions upon billions of miles away." said Tadao.

"Wow...." said Miki in awe.

"Even so, out of this death, a new star will emerge from the dust and ashes. It will form new planets and new life. The death of one will spawn the life of many. As such, it is my hope that after witnessing something like this that new life will come from us as well...together." said Tadao.

"Hiiragi, what do you mean?" asked Miki though she was beginning to get an idea as to what was going on.

Immediately, Tadao got on one knee and withdrew the small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the gold ring with the small emerald gem. The gem itself glowed many vibrant colors due to the light of the dying star and the fireflies around them.

"Yoshida Miki...will you marry me?" asked Tadao as he then shut his eyes, expecting refusal.

"Yes." said Yoshida Miki with tears beginning to brim through her eyes.

"Y-You mean it?" asked Tadao.

"Of course. I-I have never met someone quite like you Hiiragi Tadao. You have made feel so special in ways no one has ever done before. Yes, I will marry you, I do, I do!" said Miki as she soon launched herself on Tadao and embraced him, weeping tears of joy.

"I love you Tadao and I will gladly live the rest of my life with you." said Miki once more.

Hiiragi Tadao could not help but feel nothing but the most overwhelming joy that he had ever felt in his life. He soon put his arms about his new wife as he too, could not help but feel tears stream through his eyes.

"Miki, I will do everything in power to take care of you. I will make sure that you never have to suffer or lack for anything for I love you Yoshida Miki and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you too."

So both of them stayed within each others embrace, taking comfort in the arms of the other under the glow of a supernova that promised them fruitful life after its death for the rest of their days.

--

Author's Note: Well, that's it. I hope that you all enjoyed this little story I made.


End file.
